Sake
by Nakamura Junko
Summary: Rei is at another one of Tyson's parties, thinking about his worst drink and his favourite ruusian. kairei YAOI! oneshot!


**Sake**

Yey! Another word from the challenge (see profile for details). Yup the words sake. As in the drink!

Ok pairing is…. Kai/Rei that's YAOI!! Boy/boy. Don't like then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!

* * *

As the light outside started darkening to an almost black colour, Rei sighed and looked at the mess around him. Empty alcohol bottles were everywhere, tables had been turned upside down, and there was an array of clothes hanging about. Yes it was that time of year again, it was a Tyson party. Thinking about the clearing up that would have to be done in the morning he sighed and took another gulp of vodka. He had been sitting in the corner for well over an hour, drinking while he watched members from all teams walk by. And when he said all teams he meant all teams. Rei groaned at the thought of the outrageous amount of teenagers squashed into the dojo and its garden.

At that moment the music changed from a recent pop song that Rei couldn't name to save his life, to a classic tune. At the same time there was a cry of 'Oi!' from a small green haired blader. Kevin swayed as he tried to walk in a straight line to the stereo where Dunga was, also swaying though intentionally to the music. Just as the small boy reached the blonde he tripped and fell to the ground, spilling what looked to be sake all over himself and Dunga. A fight then broke out between the two of them; a couple of people around them tried to break them apart, but gave up after a few seconds.

Rei stared in disgust at the nearly empty cup that Kevin had left on the floor. _Sake! Yuck!_ He thought, turning his head away. If there was one drink he couldn't stand it was sake. The first time he tried it at a party, he ended up being sick the next morning because of it. He made sure that if there was any at parties he would stay on the opposite side of the room.

The Neko-Jin covered his sensitive ears as the shouting match between Kevin and Dunga started to rise in volume. He quickly stood up, ready to leave, but realised it was a bad idea as the world around him started to spin. He stretched out a hand to steady himself but couldn't reach anything and found himself falling sideways. He closed his eyes, partially so that he didn't see the incoming floor and partially so that the room would stop spinning. Instead of landing on wood though, he fell onto someone's chest. Feeling a pair of arms steady him, he opened one eye and looked up to see his captain, Kai. To stoic boy gave him an annoyed look before turning to join his other Russian friends.

Rei gave them a small glare from where he stood. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian had been invited here by Tyson, but it was Kai who convinced them to come. The only problem Rei found wit having them stay was that he had to share his room with his captain while they stayed in the teenager's room. Not that sharing with Kai annoyed him, it just embarrassed him. For a while now Rei had liked his captain, not as a friend but an object of lust, maybe even love.

As he looked at the five boys huddled in another corner, a sigh of annoyance escaped his lips. None of them were anywhere near being tipsy and yet they had drunk more than most people here, judging by the amount of bottles littered around their feet. Rei saw Tala lean in and whisper something into Kai's ear as the latter joined the group. Kai said something back and both turned to look at him. Rei felt a little heat rise to his cheeks, so he turned and began his journey out of the room and to somewhere a little quieter. As he went through the door he could have sworn he heard Tala laugh then say something in Russian very loudly.

Rei stood just outside the door, trying to decide where to go. The most of downstairs, apart from this corridor strangely enough, held crowds of teenagers. As he yawned he realised how tired he was and decided to head upstairs to bed. This party wasn't fun anymore due to the amount of alcohol that had been consumed.

'What you doing kitty?' a smooth voice said in his ear. Rei nearly jumped out of his skin at the arrival of someone else. Before he had time to turn to see who it was, said person grabbed his arm and waist and pushed his back against the nearest wall. Rei closed his eyes at the impact and when he opened them he saw Tala staring back lustfully.

'H-huh?' he managed to say. Tala smirked at the confusion in Rei's eyes before pinning his arms to the wall and leaning in. Tala pressed his lips against Rei's and held them there for a few seconds. Rei opened his eyes in shock at first before realising what was happening, and before he knew what he was doing he closed his eyes and pushed his lips against the Russian's. Tala's eyes lit up in victory as he took it a step further and licked Rei's lower lip with his tongue. The Neko-Jin's mouth slackened a bit, letting the red head slip his tongue in.

Rei felt a chill run down his pine as the red head started to explore his mouth, however after a moment the Russian pulled back. A look of confusion crossed Rei's face as he stared at Tala. The latter chuckled, 'not so innocent now, kitty' he said before leaving and heading back into the next room.

Rei leaned against the wall for support as his fingers glided over his lips that tingled still form the sensation of Tala's lips on them. Rei shook his head slightly as he made his way to the stairs, ready to go bed and sleep off all the alcohol. What he didn't notice, however, were a pair of crimson eyes watching him ascend from the end of the hall.

Rei rolled over in his bed to look at the clock on his bedside table. He had woken to a dark room and noticed that Kai had yet to come to bed. The clock read three twenty five in the morning. Groaning, Rei rolled on to his back and willed himself to go to sleep, but he couldn't, images of the incident with Tala kept popping up in his head. He felt so guilty that he had given in so easily. Rei gave a frustrated growl and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and got to his feet, pausing for a moment to make sure the effects of the vodka had worn off. Luckily, alcohol didn't affect him as much as it did others, and if he got a few hours sleep, it would wear off completely, unless it was sake of course. Noting that he was only wearing a pair of boxers he grabbed a big t-shirt from his draw that he sometimes wore to bed in the winter.

He stepped outside his room, nearly kicking a sleeping Michael, who had sprawled out in the middle of the landing. Rei gave the boy a quizzical look, but then noticed a number of others who hadn't quite made it to a bed. Gary was sitting slumped against the wall, his head on his chest as he snored. Oliver and Enrique were further along the hall, both also leaning against the wall. The green haired boy had his head on the blondes shoulder with a grin on his face. Rei looked at the boys hand which was latched itself onto the Italian's. Rei smiled at this, it had been obvious to everyone for a while that those two had liked each other, he was glad one of them had made a move, even if the other was unaware of it.

The golden eyed boy headed downstairs, intent on grabbing a glass of water fir his dry throat and possible watching TV to get his mind off earlier events. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed a blue light coming from the living room. Recognizing it as the TV, he frowned; he didn't think anyone would be up at this time. He crept forward, surprised that nobody had passed out downstairs, _at least it'll be easier to clean up in the morning_ he thought absently. He peered round the door frame and saw the silhouette of someone sitting on the sofa. His breath hitched slightly as he realized who it was, Kai. Knowing that the other teenager hadn't spotted him yet, he turned around and began to creep in the direction of the kitchen when-

'Rei.'

Rei whipped his head back to see that Kai had turned half his body so that he was leaning on the back of the sofa, looking at him. 'What are you doing up?' he enquired, his voice slightly curious, but all the while intimidating.

Rei looked around guiltily as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 'W-well I was just...just.' he couldn't see his captains face but he knew Kai was smirking at him. 'I was just getting a drink.' He managed, pointing towards the kitchen.

'I've got some here,' Kai said, holding up his own cup of liquid. Rei couldn't quite tell what it was, but was more concerned with why his captain was acting friendly. Taking the opportunity before him, Rei walked forward and went to stand by the sofa. Kai sat round properly and gestured to the seat next to him while taking a sip of his drink. Rei sat down and a cup was shoved in front of him, 'sorry it's the last of it.'

Rei shot his captain a confused look before turning back to the drink before him; he took a sniff and immediately reeled back. 'Sake!' he said, his voice laced with disgust.

'Yeh,' came the calm reply from the boy to his right.

Rei pushed the cup away, 'thanks, but I'll pass. It makes me throw up whenever I drink it.' He explained. 'I hate it.'

Rei watched as Kai stared down at the cup for a moment before placing it on the table before them, amidst bottles and other cups. 'Oh right, so you wouldn't like it if I did this?' he asked before leaning over and capturing Rei's lips with his own.

After a few seconds he felt Rei respond to his kiss, he smiled inwardly and wrapped an arm around the cat's waist and pulled their bodies closer. Kai remembered back to the conversation he had earlier with Tala.

'_That was your chance' Tala told him in fluent Russian as he walked away from a tipsy Rei. _

'_He's still too innocent for me,' Kai replied as he turned back to look at the cat boy he had just saved from toppling over. He watched as Rei stared back for a moment before unsteadily walking out of the room. He turned back to the red head when he let out a loud laugh._

'_Then let me dirty him up a bit for you,' he said a twinkle in his eyes._

Kai pulled back and looked at Rei. He had seen Rei react to Tala earlier, knowing it was the effect of the alcohol. He started to move away from Rei, unsure of whether or not the boy was still tipsy. However he stopped as his ears picked up the soft mewl from his left. Kai looked down at the boy, who stared back with a look of confusion mixed with disappointment.

Rei watched as Kai frowned, giving him a look that clearly said he wasn't sure about continuing. 'I'm not drunk if that's what you're worried about.' Rei spoke softly. Kai's eyes then changed from questioning to happy. The older boy then leaned down again and pressed his lips against Rei's again. However Rei started to giggle, Kai pulled back and glared slightly.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

Rei looked up into crimson eyes and smiled, 'nothing, it's just, I think I like sake now.' Seeing the confused look on Kai's face he leaned forward and kissed. Kai responded straight away, slipping his tongue into the Neko-Jin's mouth. Rei smiled to himself as the familiar taste of sake filled his mouth, this time though it was accompanied by the taste of his favourite Russian.

* * *

Yey!!! I've done a Beyblade fic that didn't end up a disaster!!!

Yeh, if you didn't get the ending kai had been drinking sake before Rei came in.

Also I kinda added the bit with Tala in to make it more interesting, I didn't want it to just be: party, Rei drunk, he kisses kai, the end.

But yeh, hope you enjoyed. I want to make this into a longer story but I don't really have much of a plot for it. Oh well, if I ever think of one I might write it, then I might post it.

Anyway review if you wish!!

Allie xxx


End file.
